The present invention is directed to security bar brackets for patio doors, basement windows, and sliding windows and the like.
Locks and security devices for sliding doors and window assemblies have taken many formats from locking pins, locking levers, door/window bars, and brackets.
Key plug locks, locking pins and locking levers have an obvious drawback in a panic or emergency situation such as with a hot fire or heavy smoke. These devices take concentration to operate and are not panic friendly.
Brackets and bars have become very popular because the strength of the locking function offered. These security bars and brackets have been offered in generally one of two types of confirmations. The first confirmation is a pair of upward-facing U-shaped type brackets, one mounted to each juxtaposed face of each door/window jamb to be inhibited from operating. The brackets are generally mounted in the middle of the door, i.e., at about mid-height. This confirmation presents two shortcomings. The first is that it is not “jimmy proof” from a jimmy tool inserted between the door/window seals and lifted upward. The second is that it requires the presence of mind by the occupant of the building, in a panic situation, to lift the bar upward to remove the bar and permit the door/window to be opened.
An alternate to the upward-facing U-brackets is to drop the security bar into the slider channel for the doors/windows. This provides a considerably more jimmy proof use, but creates a more dangerous lock in a panic situation, as the bar generally must be pried, by a flat object, out of the slider channel, in order to release the door/window to open. This is a much more dangerous situation in the presence of a fire, a gas leak emergency, or other panic situation.
The second confirmation offered has the bar secured to one door/window juxtaposed jamb, generally the middle, by a pinned pivot bracket. An upward-facing U-type bracket is mounted to the facing jamb to receive the free end of the security bar. The pinned pivot bracket end of the bar dissuades jimmying. However, the pinned pivot bracket presents an awkward release movement, especially in a panic situation.
What is desired is a security bar and brackets which hole the security bar in a relatively jimmy proof manner but which release the bar easily in a panic situation.
An objective of the present invention is to provide such desired security bar brackets to be easily mounted to juxtaposed patio door jambs or sliding window jambs in a proper orientation for optimum operation.